


Pink Flag

by AllannaStone



Category: Assassin's Creed
Genre: Blood, Childbirth, F/M, Pregnancy, Violence, pirate
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-18
Updated: 2016-01-18
Packaged: 2018-05-14 19:53:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5756173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AllannaStone/pseuds/AllannaStone
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>No one knows where Maryanne Swan came from, nor do they know where she learned her deadly skills with a pistol and cutlass. But all that is known is if one spies her flag, then they are doomed a terrible death.</p><p>--------------------------------------------------------------------------------</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pink Flag

I smiled as I swung up in the riggings of my ship, The Devil of the Sea. It was early morn, and I was already awake and restless.

"Mama?"

I glanced down and smiled at my two year old daughter, who had climbed up the rigging and was hovering over the deck by about a foot. I jumped from where I had been thinking and landed behind her, where I scooped her into my arms and kissed her forehead.

"Yes, my love?" I cooed, nuzzling my nose into her baby hair, which was already long enough to be worn in a braid. She wrapped her arms around my neck and held on, and with a smile, I knew what she wanted.

I kept one hand on her back to ensure that she would not fall as I climbed the riggings once more, this time with precious cargo in my arm. I reached the top and leaned out a bit, carefully cradling my young daughter close to me as I took a deep whiff of the salty air.

"Captain!"

I glanced down and saw my second mate, a man by the name of William Packard, looking up at me with a slightly green face. I quickly reversed my climbings, landing with a solid THUD on the deck.

"Mr. Packard, what seems to be the problem?" I asked as he handed me his spyglass. I placed my daughter down and peered through the magnifying devise and saw, much to my joy, a French merchant ship.

"Approach, then fly the colors!" I thundered, gaining many a loud cheers as I scooped up my young daughter and carried her into the captain's cabin. I placed her on the richly colored rug and bent down so that we were eye to eye.

"You know what to do, darling?" I asked her softly, chuckling as she nodded, her curls already escaping her braid, despite having been done only a few hours ago. "Good girl."

Fifteen minutes later, I was standing at the bow, wearing my cutlasses and pistols, all strapped onto my body to show off my womanly curves. To my joy, the ship was approaching us anmd the captain was waving in a friendly manner.

"NOW!" I bellowed and up flew my flag, bright pink with a mermaid skeleton carefully embroidered on. It was the flag that struck fear into the hearts of many a pirates.

The merchant ship tried to flee, which only fed my desire for whatever riches it held.

"FIRE!" I screeched and the deafening BOOM-BOOM-BOOM-BOOM of the cannons going off in perfect unison met my ears. Two of the cannons blasted the master to smithereens, a maneuver that the crew ofThe Devil of the Sea had long since perfected. The powder monkeys scrambled from cannon to cannon, three for two cannons, stuffing in the gunpowder and cannons and standing back to allow the cannon crew to fire their shots, then backing away to allow reloads.

Within five minutes, a white flag was flapping from the captain's trembling hand.

"Ready the grapples!" I shouted and the merchant ship was dragged closer to The Devil of the Sea. I watched as my crew jumped from my ship onto our prize, and I myself swung over and landed on silent feet. I sauntered over to the captain and nodded, my mind on what he was transporting.

"Vous êtes le capitaine?" he asked me, trembling.

"En effet, je suis," I answered him, taking a step back to take him in. he was portly, with a receding hairline.

"Mais Vous êtes une dame, pas un pirate!" he blurted out before his eyes widened in fright as I whipped my cutlass out and held it up against his Adam's apple.

"Mon nom est Maryanne Swan , le capitaine du diable de la mer," I introduced meself, bowing with a flourish before my first mate, an older gentleman by the name of Henry Freeman, came up to me.

"Slaves," he told me grimly.

I took out my pistol and shot the bastard of a captain through thehead and watched as he tumbled down from the ship, landing in the waters with a loudSPLASH.

"We will take no survivors," I announced to my men, who began to kill the slave traders as I stomped into the bowls of the ship. I coughed and covered my nose at the horrid stench that met me.

When I reached where the prisoners were being kept, I felt my stomach churn. Men, woman, children, all ages, cramped into cages, some dead, other barely alive.

"Mr. Freeman!" I bellowed. "Tell Cook to make porridge."

I broke a lock by shooting at it and opened it before moving on to the next cage. To my greatest anger, the poor dark skinned people were so weak they could only breathe and watch me with weak eyes. I stepped inside one cage and picked up a little girl. A woman who must've been her mother, cried out and struggled to stand.

One by one, my crew helped the people out of where they had been held and onto The Devil of the Sea, I turned back to the slave boat and spat ion it's deck before stomping back onto my ship.

"Sink it," I ordered my men, who gleefully did as I ordered them to. I stalked away from the sinking carcass of the slave boat and went below deck, where the ship's surgeon was attending to the poor souls we freed.

"Captain," he greeted me without turning from the boy he was working on.

"Doc," I returned the greeting. "How are they?"

He sighed before turning to face me.

"They're lucky that you came in time," he told me bluntly. "One woman is about ready to give birth, another young girl has a nasty chest cold, there's young man with an infected arm…"

I listened grimly as he described the abuse that the captured dark skins had endured before being rescued. When he finished, I spun around and stalked from his office and into the captain's cabin, where I found my little girl sound asleep, her thumb tucked into her mouth and her eyelashes fanned over her cheeks.

"I love you, Aria," I whispered, kissing her forehead before falling into my hammock, cradling her to my chest as I quickly fell asleep.

TRANSLATIONS:

"Vous êtes le capitaine?"~ "Are you the captain?"

"En effet, je suis" ~ "Indeed, I am"

"Mais Vous êtes une dame, pas un pirate"~ "But you are a lady, not a pirate!"

"Mon nom est Maryanne Swan, le capitaine du diable de la mer"~ "My name is Maryanne Swan, captain of The Devil of the Sea"


End file.
